crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
QBU-09
'''QBU-09 is an anti-materiel bolt-action sniper rifle in CrossFire. Overview The QBU-09 fires 12.7×108mm Anti-Materiel ammunition, which is one of the most powerful ammunition. It has very high damage, and capable of one-shot kills at all parts of the body, and even can penetrate most thick objects with ease. However, it has the longest time to cycle the bolt, giving it slow rate of fire and very heavy. Advantages * Extremely high damage for a sniper rifle. * Has 100% wallbang. * Powerful in MM/HM/HMX. * Powerful in Wave Mode. * Powerful in Challenge Mode. * Highly accurate at any range (when scoping in) Disadvantages * Heavy for a sniper rifle. (slightly less heavy than the Barrett) * Slow bolt cycling time. * Slow drawing time. * Slow reload time. * Small magazine capacity (5) Availability * CF China * CF Vietnam * CF West * CF Russia * CF Brazil * CF Indonesia * CF Philippines Variants QBU09_DigitalCamo.png|Digital Camo QBU-09_Volcano.png|Volcano Trivia *This is one of the three bolt-action sniper rifle that use different draw and bolt cycling animation, making it illogical when using quick switch (As players fire one round and pull up the gun without cycling the bolt), the other being Falcon OP-99 and AR-50A1. The AWM Infernal Dragon also had this feature in the old days before it's fixed to use generic AWM animations. **The Digital Camo variant used to have same drawing animation with original counterpart, but it was changed after an updated, now it's simply bolt cycling the gun just like most other sniper rifles. It was also followed by the Volcano variant. *QBU-09 is CF China's equivalent part of RAI Model 500 in CF Japan - both has 5/20 ammo capacity and extremely powerful. However, this gun was nerfed by the time it reaches CF Vietnam, only as powerful as the AS50. **Recent patches have nerfed this gun in CF China as well, making it useless against mutants. **QBU-09 in CF North America is very powerful since it acts like this gun used to be in CF China. **However, its variants are not suffered by the nerfed, as they can deals huge damage against Mutants in Mutation Mode and variants. *Sniper Rifles from the Eastern countries (Russia, China, Ex-Soviet States) have a noticeably lower accuracy of 2-3 MOA compared to Western Sniper Rifles, which has an accuracy of 0.5-1 MOA. This is probably due to the lack of "Sniping" quality ammunition. * QBU-09 in Crossfire is supposed to be called as QBU-10 because, this sniper rifle was massively produced and released in 2010. * The real QBU-09 is semi-automatic sniper rifle, similar to the M82A1 case. When you fire the QBU-09, the recoil pushes the barrel back, pushing the bolt back to load another round while the in-game QBU-09 is bolt-action sniper rifle. * CF Vietnam description claims that this gun comes equipped with infrared scope, useful for both day and night battle. This is completely false, as the QBU-09 ingame simply has a normal scope. * Again, this gun has inconsistency ammo cap in CF Vietnam, starting with 5/20 in all modes and 5/25 in MM/HM/HMX. * This gun is used to be rumored to be exclusive to CF China, until CF Vietnam brought it in 2015, making this gun now go worldwide. * QBU-09 shares the same drawing sound with M60, while it shares the same bolt cycling sound as AWM. Media Gallery= Qbu09.png|Render QBU-09.png|Side view QBU-09_HUD.png|HUD Crossfire20180626_0000.png|Drawing |-| Videos= Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Sniper Rifle